Adwan
Adwan (Ad: Aðwana) is a partially naturalistic con-lang invented for the sake of gaining a wider understanding of general linguistics. The language itself developed a life of its own, and with each passing day, it grows with more vocabulary, more additions, and more characteristics that make it stand out from other inflecting languages. Name The name "aðwana" comes from the archaic Adwanic noun, "aðe", which means "mind"; and "wan", which means "to speak". It is an archaic compound word, not used anymore due to an evolved vocabulary, which means "a spoken mind." Phonology Adwan has a moderately unique phonology, as it has extensive use of using the consonant /j/ coupled with both vowels AND consonants. It is said that Adwan tends to sound like a mixture of Icelandic, Norwegian, Czech, and Polish. *Note: the phoneme /ŋ/ is not present in native Adwanic words, and is only used in loanwords, such as Conlang (Konlënga), etc. Alphabet and Orthography Adwan is a fairly phonetic language; everything is sounded out as it is written. "Pevle" will always be pronounced /pevle/, and "Ar" will always be pronounced /ar/. There is only one sound change that isn't marked directly by the orthography, and that is the nasalization of ‘m’. Generally, for a lot of consonants, ’m’ will become nasalized; so if ‘m’ isn't a dominant, stressed consonant, it will be /ɱ/; A good English example is the word "symphony". You don't say /sɪmfəni:/, you say /sɪɱfəni:/. M is NEVER nazalized when in the beggining of a word, or when predecing a vowel. Note, for the vowels A, E, I, O, U and Y, an acute accent can be added to focus stress on that particular syllable (this happens a lot when the stress isn't on the penultimate syllable. When the penultimate syllable rule is broken, an acute accent occurs to guide stress, and elongate the noun). Ex: *the verb Fwývan has stress on the first syllable, as opposed to the default penultimate syllable. Also, many times declensions will switch around stress levels which will end up in acute accents falling above many vowels. HOWEVER, for consonants, the acute accent represents a preceding /j/ sound; ŕ = jr; ś=js, etc. This is mainly due to the fact that when there'd be vowels preceding the j which preceded consonants, new phonemes would form and throw off the meanings. NOTE: Consonants with acute accents are a seperate letter of the alphabet, and are, therefore, a part of the alphabet, as opposed to vowels which are just stress-change indicators. Dialect changes There are two different dialects that are mutually intelligible; the eastern dialect, which has the pronunciations below, tend to reflect the more Slavic side of Adwan. *A: a becomes æ *E: ɛ becomes e *Č: tʃ becomes tɕ, or tʂ *G: g becomes ɣ *Ĥ: x becomes χ or ç *J: j becomes ʎ *Ĵ: dʒ becomes dʑ *Ö: œ becomes y or ø *Š: ʃ becomes ɕ, or ʂ *V: v becomes β *Ž: ʒ becomes ʑ These changes don't make any difference to a non-native speaker, as they all fall within the same sound-range and Adwan doesn't need to make distinctions between them. Orthographic Changes Letters in the Adwanic Alphabet periodically change depending on the formality of their use. It is quite odd, though, as some letters are only used in standard form, and others are used in only formal and casual terms. Shown below are some of the orthographic changes that occur in Adwan. *Ĥĥ is also commonly written as Ȝȝ *Ĵĵ is also commonly written as Ʒʒ *Ẃẃ is also commonly written as Ƿƿ Many of these orthographic changes are due to a revolt in the diacritics used (for an acute with a consanant added a preceding /j/, yet ẃ wasn't necessarily /jw/, and the circumflex resembled an upside-down haček, which should soften consanants, not harden them). Nevertheless, Ĵĵ and Ĥĥ are still used everyday, as it is only a matter of knowing that, just how there are many kinds of prthographic ways to write English (cursive, print, different types of a's and different types of g's, etc), there are different ways to write Adwan. Syntax and Morphology As in many Indo-European languages, Adwan is highly inflected; Adwan inflects nouns for number, grammatical case, and, seldomly, gender; Adjectives, and numbers decline for grammatical case; pronouns decline for grammatical person and gramatical case, and determiners decline for grammatical case. Verbs are conjugated (and agglutinated, to an extent) for tense, mood, and aspect. A distinctive feature in Adwan is the lack of auxilliary verbs, as they are all conjugated into the verb. Due to heavy inflections, Adwan also lacks articles, so there is no difference between "the cat likes mice" or "a cat likes mice"'; the distinction between a regular cat liking mice, and cats generally liking mice is made thanks to the Generic tense of verbs. Word Order Adwan's general word order follows a VOS pattern, and, sometimes, a VSO pattern if the subject is in posession of someone or something. However, due to the heavy inflection that Adwan goes through, word order is quite free. The standard is VOS and VSO, yet many pieces of literature and poetry can follow other word orders. Other word orders are also used to emphasize things, if only used seldomly. Usually, questions are formed using intonation and stress (and the usage of a question mark), but if incredibly important, or necessary, OSV and SOV is used. General Rules: *Adverbs, generally, always follow a verb. *Commas do not denote stops, but merely break sentences down to a verbal phrase. For pauses that commas tend to be used for, such as in the English language, a hypen (-) or a double comma(,,) are used. *Usually, direct objects come first, and then indirect objects. Gender Gender in Adwan is used in a different degree than gender in other European languages are. While Adwan still preserves gender-based declensions, they completely define the noun, as opposed to just the noun being a feminine or a masculine noun. A good example of this is the noun Fevna, which means Parent. Like most nouns in Adwan, Fevna would be declined as a neuter noun, but fevna declined in the feminine, fevnač, would mean mother, or, literally feminine parent. Another example is šlyna, or child. Šlyna declined in the masculine, šlynaš, would be boy-child, or son. Many nouns in Adwan have three-way distinctions; the neuter or general, the masculine and the feminine. Nouns declined as masculine are literally masculine, (Ešneťanev literally means gentle-person, yet ešneťanef means gentleman, and ešneťaneť means gentlewoman. Another example of the three-way distinction is woman. Woman is löjek, man is löjeĥ, and adult is löjen. Case Adwan inflects its Nouns, Adjectives, Pronouns, and Numbers. Nouns are inflected for number, grammatical case, and occasionally, gender; Adjectives are inflected for grammatical case; Pronouns are inflected for case, person, and number, and determiners and numbers are inflected for grammatical case. In Adwan, there are 7 cases; the Nominative, which marks the subject; the Accusative, which marks the direct object; the Ablative, which marks the causative object; the Genitive case, which marks relationship and posession; the Dative case, which marks the indirect object; the Locative case, which marks the location, and the Vocative case, which marks the noun being addressed. A good way to find out the case of a noun is to ask yourself these questions: Nominative: who? what? Accusative: I see what/who? Ablative: because of who/what? Genitive:'' of who/what?'' Dative:'' to whom/what?'' Locative: ''at/around what?'' Vocative: I call whom? Noun Declensions Nouns are one of the most important parts of speech in Adwan. Each noun is declined for above case according to function in speech and preposition, if any. Nouns are declined for Grammatical Case, Number, and, seldomly, Gender. Nouns will always either end in '-a', '-n', '-v '''or '-e', and are declined according to their ending. Nouns are, for the most part, generally declined as neuter nouns, though gender declensions are the same as neuter declensions, only with different suffixes. Most nouns are neuter by default until specified otherwise. For example: ''Parent in Adwan is Fevna, Father in Adwan is Fevnaš, and Mother is Fevnač. Nouns in the first and second declensions are made feminine by adding the suffix -č, and are made masculine by adding the suffix -š. Nouns in the third and fourth declensions, however, go through consonant changes. In the third declensions, the first n of the declension turns into ĥ. Therefore, gwinevren, or professor, declined in the feminine dative would be gwinevrekoð. ''Likewise, it being declined in the masculine dative would be ''grinevreĥoð. Nouns in the fourth declension follow the same pattern, but with different consonants. Nouns in the fourth declension that are declined in the masculine change the v into an f. Ešneťanev, for example, is gentleperson, but to have gentleman, it would be declined into the masculine, which would end up looking like ešneťanef. Oddly enough, the feminine paradigm for the fourth declensions have a different consonant that might cause problems. A glottal stop (represented by the t-with-haček in Adwan, ť) replaces the ending v, therefore gentlewomen would be ešneťaneťn. Prounoun Declensions Personal pronouns Personal pronouns are the most irregular of all words in Adwan, for they don't necessarily follow a uniform way of changing affixes like Nouns and Adjectives do. Personal pronouns don't all end in the same suffix, leaving personal pronouns in Adwan to be the most irregular parts of speech in the whole language. Pronouns also decline to the Comitative case, which is similar to the instrumental case, and it represents "with". Therefore, kona is with me. Note: Personal Pronouns declined in the Genitive are the equivalent to both English posessive determiners, and possessive pronouns. Adwan has no distinction between posessive pronouns and posessive adjectives, for the role of posession is maintained solely by the genitive declensions of said pronouns. If the preceding sound is identical to the beginning sound, the beggining sound is added a preceding /j/. Very much like indefinite articles in English (a, an), this is to keep sounds from merging. An example would be our brotherhood, or povlačnaþulyvez za. This is incorrect, as there would be ellision between the two, making it sound like povlačnaþulyz a. An example of said sentence in a correct format is povlačnaþulyvez źa. Demostrative Pronouns Along with personal pronouns, demonstrative pronouns are irregular, too, and don't follow a pattern of suffix-changing declensions, like Nouns, Adjectives, and Numbers do. Demonstrative pronouns in Adwan have three distinctions: proximal, which refers to objects near the speaker (this, in English), medial, objects near the address, and distal, objects far from both (that for English) (Note: That in English can be both medial and distal). This is similar to the demonstrative pronouns in Spanish (este/''esto''/''esta'' for proximal, ese/eso/esa for medial, aquello/aquel/aquella for distal). If you can see, all declined forms of each demonstrative pronoun keeps the first and last letters of the word, and declines by changing, adding or subtracting infixes, rather than changing prefixes or suffixes. Adwanic demonstrative pronouns go through a process of Vowel Migration, ''a type of Ablaut, when changing to plural; each vowel is assigned a specific part in a cycle of vowels phonemes, and to pluralize, they go through a transformation that leads them to the next vowel in line. The order of Vowel Migration has three different cycles, and they go as so: '''First Cycle:' Y = U, U = E, E = A, A = Y Second Cycle: Ö = Ĕ, Ĕ = Ą, Ą = Ë, Ë = Ö Third Cycle: Ï = I, I = Ę, Ę = O, O= Ï Verbs Verbs in Adwan are conjugated by affix changes and agglutinations, depending on the tenses used. Verbs in Adwan are conjugated for Tense, Mood, Aspect Number and Person, not to mention the class of verbs they are. There are three classes of verbs in Adwan; -an verbs, -en verbs, and -on verbs; they are all conjugated differently, yet follow a similar patter in conjugation. There are no verbs that are conjugated irregularly. Ironically, while other languages have verbs that follow orthographies and have irregular conjugations, Adwan has verbs that don't follow verb suffix rules, but follow a particular conjugation pattern. There is no distinction as to why some verbs end in -on, -en, and -an. To Be Adwan has 3 different types of to be's. The first one is a locative to be, to be used when in, at, or near a location. This verb is Čyren; usually, in informal writing, Čyren could be used and the noun, although declined in the locative, wouldn't require a preposition if it was simple, as context could tell the rest. Also, when Čyren is used, it is a great indicator for a noun in the locative case. The second verb for to be is Ïn, and it is used exclusively with predicate adjectives. The usage of Ïn used to be rare, as adjectives had different declensions, but Ïn was revived with the loss of the Predicate Adjective declensions. Generally, if you're adding an adjective after ‘to be’, Ïn would be used. The last but not least verb is Þuðan, the first verb in the entire Adwan language. This verb is used when neither of the two other ‘to be's’ match the criteria, say I am a boy would use þuðan, so on and so forth. Verb Conjugations Due to the lack of auxilliary verbs in Adwan, there are a higher number of conjugation paradigms for Adwanic verbs than there are in many languages. Person Adwanic verbs conjugate to four grammatical persons: *First Person *Second Person *Third Person *Third Person Feminine *Third Person Masculine *Fourth Person Number Adwanic verbs conjugate to two grammatical numbers: *Singular *Plural Tense Adwanic verbs conjugate to threegrammatical tenses: *Past *Present *Future Aspect Adwanic verbs conjugate to four grammatical aspects: *Perfect *Perfective *Imperfective *Inchoative The Aspects in Adwan are very much like the ones in English, if only different slightly. The perfect is like English's perfect, the perfective is the simple, and the imperfective is relatively close to the progressive/continuous in English. Mood Adwanic verbs conjugate to eight grammatical moods: *Indicative *Generic *Declarative *Subjunctive *Imperative *Conditional *Prohibitive *Precative Polarity Adwanic verbs conjugate to two grammatical polarities: *Affirmative *Negative Voice Adwanic verbs conjugate to three grammatical voices: *Active *Passive *Middle Active Voice Paradigm Phrases *Canada is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. (Wikipedia) Þuðys nasjonu sað abytys plus upyż Ĕceżenehy Kanaca, kelyfjys žę Aznafykóšanë fę anocene Yznafukóšanë fę ynacene ą al upë šlă Oznafykóšanu Kanaca. Category:Languages